can dreams become reality
by lovehurts1113
Summary: Hermione keeps having dreams but who about and what bout.please read to find out one shot hg  dm  hgbz
1. Dreams

"ohhhhhh Draco"

"you want me to stop?"

"no no keep goin"

"ok here i go"

Hermione wakes up with a wet patch on her sheets.

It was just a dream she thought but its always dream it will never be real.

Hermione gets up and heads for her closet today was her first day back in school.

She never liked draco in her first year but for some reason she not stop dreaming about and was still unsure if she liked him.

please reveiw not a great start i know but it will get better thanks


	2. The strange girl

The bright red hogwarts express pulled up at platform 9¾ right on time.

Students gathered their luggage and started to pile onto the waiting train, everytime Hermione tryed to get past she kept getting pushed back till a boy with blode hair coughed then they all moved.

The boy was Draco malfoy while the students started to make a big crowd again Hermione jumped on the train just in time.

The hogwarts express looked slightly bigger than before which didnt surprise her cause there was more students than the first year.

"Hey Hermione over here" said a quite voice in the next compartment.

Hermione walked in and sat down beside Ron other than Ron there was Ginny, Harry and Luna in the compartment.

"How was your hols mione" asked Ron

"Ok i surpose"

"You look a bit worried you ok"

"Yeah im fine perfectly fine" said Hermione trying to smile.

"You dont look it maybe we'll just go for a walk" said Harry while dragging Ron out of the door.

"So whats up and don't say nothing" asking Ginny and Luna together.

"Nothing really just keep having strange dreams"

"About who, what" asked Ginny excitedly

"No-one special"

"C'mon tell us a name it can't be that bad"

"Draco malfoy"

The two girls just stared at the poor girl shocked they couldnt believe it

"So what about him" asked a girl that walked into the compartment without knocking.

The girl had long straight brown hair, blue eyes and blue eye shadow her cloths were a mix of blues and purples.

"Could i ask who you are" Hermione asked wonderly.

"I'm sorry sorry but if i am correct i asked a question first so it would be nice of you to kindly answer it"

"Fineeee i keep having dreaming about me and Draco having sex thats it really told you nothing special"

"SPECIAL special its well important jeez Hermione Draco's the hottist boy in school before zabini of course but hes still hot"

"Yeah yeah whatever but does this dream feel like your actally there or is it just a normal dream" asked Ginny

"Just a dream" Hermione lyed

"So why are you here and who are you" asked Hermione while turning she realised that no-one was there hats strange throught Hermione.

"Where she go"

"Who there was never anyone there Hermione"

please r&r thanks i know im still no good at grammer and stuff but i would like you to still review thanks.


	3. Invisable

The train started to slow down and pull up outside Hogwarts as the students started to get off the coach Hermione couldnt be bothered to push threw the crowd again so she slowly started getting her luggage together.As she started to walk of the coach her eyes would not stop starring at her dream boy Draco malfoy.

"Isnt he hot"

"Who Draco" replied Hermione

"Yeah of course just admit it everyone agrees why dont you"

"Coz hes just ugly thats why"

"Hermione, Hermione" shouted Ginny.

"HERMIONE"

"WHAT stop shouting" screamed Hermione.

"You was talking to yourself again"

"No i was not that girl was here again"

"What girl"

Where she keep going wondered Hermione.

The three girls climbed up onto the carriage and sat down.

"Boo" said the girl that just came out of nowhere.

"Right thats it who where what explain" yelled Hermione

"Sorry but i never answer more than two questions so choose please"

"Ok why cant others see you and whats your name" asked Hermione

"My name is Tanya second name i can't say for some reasons and some people cant see me coz i don't want them to see me thats all"

"What how"

"Just two questions sorry but ill show you instead"

Hermione tryed to think what she meant but out of no where she just disappeared out of no where then came back and sat in exactly the same place as before.

"Watch this"

This time Tanya moved from her seat and sat next to Ginny.

"Hey who are you" asked Ginny

"Me i'm Tanya been here all the time didnt you see me or you might need some glasses Ginny"

"What i can see you wasn't there"

"Ginny you turning out to be like Hermione" complained Luna

"Hey i don't need glasses and i'm not talking to myself"

"Yeah either am i" said Hermione

"Hey Drake guess what everyone fancied you except one"

"Really whose that"

"Hermione of corse"

"What she doesnt fancy me"

"Yeah soz Drake but she doesn't"

"I've got to sort this"


End file.
